


Surprise Party

by Kitanafangrl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitanafangrl/pseuds/Kitanafangrl
Summary: Anna Heartfilia expects her day to just be about meeting Lucy's girlfriend but takes a turn when she walks into her surprise birthday party. And even that takes a turn!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icemakes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Icemakes).



The alarm clock rang at exactly 7 in the morning much to Eileen’s dismay, she groaned and turned to wrap her arm around her beloved girlfriend but hit cool blankets instead. Opening her eyes she looked around finding Anna running into the room to turn it off.

“Sorry darling I forgot I had set that one up.” she said giving her a sincere smile.

Eileen couldn’t stay mad at her yet she just woke up so she was a little grumpy. “You woke up BEFORE your alarm?” she asked whilst sitting up.

“Well I had one set up earlier to wake up to, you just happened to sleep through it, this one is merely a warning alarm.” Anna sounded as if this was a known fact, she then giggled upon looking  at her lovers bed head.

Eileen raised her brows in confusion “Warning alarm?”

“Yes, I must be ready for when Lucy arrives.”

The half awake woman rubbed her face causing her voice to be muffled as she spoke,  “Oh yeah, that’s today?”

Anna glared “What do you mean ‘oh yeah’?! I have been looking forward to meeting Lucy’s girlfriend for weeks now!!” That was one of the reasons Anna had set up multiple alarms, she could barely sleep due to her excitement and nervousness. “Now if you mind I have to eat breakfast.” she ‘hmphed’ and walked away.

Huffing that she already angered her girlfriend so early in the morning she spoke up “Wait!”

From the kitchen she heard Anna say “Coffee's ready.”, she was ignoring discussing anything else with her.

The idea of caffeine made Eileen get up, yet that was not her true goal.

~~

Upon walking in she grabbed a mug and poured herself a drink, after a cup she finally felt human and tried to talk to her girlfriend who was eating at the table.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Anna just stared straight at the wall, avoiding eye contact and continued chewing her scrambled eggs. “I know how important this is to you.”

“Do you?! I have been talking about this for days now” she shouted, then whispered “do you ever even listen?” Eileen kissed her, tasting the eggs that Anna had just finished eating.

“Of course I do, I listen to you speak about what you adore, rant about what angers you, explain stories that take too long because you get sidetracked. I remember how you once told me you eat scrambled eggs to not get as much grease on you before you head out somewhere,” she said pointing to her plate “you always brag about Lucy’s achievements, and I even heard you panicking about what to wear and if you were going to impress her girlfriend today.” Eileen smiled as Anna blushed, she had thought she was asleep. Eileen leaned in placing her lips on her neck kissing her as she continued “I better never hear that I do not listen to you ever again, because that is not true, I love you. My five enhanced senses are meant for you, to see you, smell you, feel you, taste you” she whispered seductively into her ear. “And you better believe it when I say hearing you is also included.” Anna shivered and her heart thumped, although Eileen did not need her enhanced senses for that.

There was a knock on the door, they both look. “Well it looks like they’re here”. Anna said in a much happier tone than before, she got up and kissed the redhead. “I’ll be back soon, I love you!” she waved off and opened the door, heading out to meet the others. Eileen gave a soft smile, after all, the day was just getting started...  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eileen glared, focusing solely on one spot “Move the streamers more to the left. No! The right. Maybe it’s too high… Oh I don’t know!” she threw her hands up in defeat. Mira who stood on a stool merely sweatdropped as she continued to hold the streamers up for the indecisive redhead. “Mira right there is fine, I’m just too nervous. It's just, everything must be perfect.” Mira listened to her rant as she taped the streamers up. “I mean Anna does this for everyone, and wouldn’t hesitate to do it again, maybe being nice just abolishes any hint of fear…” She said sighing.

Mira stepped down and walked up to her. “Eileen, you love Anna more than anything else in this world, well besides Erza,” she said giggling “you shouldn’t let a moment of fear prevent a lifetime of happiness.” 

Eileen looked up at her daughter’s girlfriend. “You’re right, and I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to help me, this would be much harder if not for you.” a gentle smile gracing both of their faces. “And hopefully one day you will take your own advice.” she said smiling and winking. Heading towards the kitchen where other party supplies sat in a box, leaving behind a blushing and speechless girl. 

As Eileen rummaged through the box and Mira finally snapped out of her embarrassed state, Erza walked in holding a white box. “I’m here.”

Eileen walked out to greet her daughter “Hi sweetie, you’re late.” she crossed her arms.

Erza gave a nervous smile “I’m sorry mother, the bakery is on the other side of Fiore, meaning I had to dodge a specific blonde woman…” Erza stated indicating Anna as the blonde. “But anyways here is that strawberry cake!” she exclaimed hungrily, opening the box, looking at it with lust filled eyes and her mouth practically watering.

Eileen looked at the white frosted cake, it said ‘Happy Birthday Anna!’ and gave a content smile, “Of course I can count on you to get a cake here in one piece, despite my doubts. And get a good price too, you do know almost every baker and bakery here.” Mira laughed at her cake loving girlfriend who wore a pout on her face. Eileen scooped up the box and carried it into the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone. 

Mira walked up to her pouting girlfriend while assuring her “You know she meant that in a good way,” and kissed her cheek making that expression go away, “now let’s go decorate.” she said holding Erza’s hand and pulling her towards the living room.

~~

After an hour of decorating the house, Eileen seemed more confident, yet it all disappeared when Erza walked up to her “Lucy said they are on their way here” this made Eileen spiral into nervous wreck, running around stating how everything needed to be perfect and nothing should be out of line, the couple sweatdropped while trying to calm her. 

All of them paused when they heard three solid knocks, they all glanced at the door, Eileen's mouth went dry not able to form a coherent sentence, Erza smiled and said “It’s open.” Time seemed to go by in slow motion as the knob turned and the door was pushed open.

~~

Anna sighed, as her and Eileen’s shared house came into view, her feet ached. Yet she didn’t want to worry anyone, so she kept silent. Lucy had asked her weeks prior to spend time with her and Minerva, Anna of course agreed, getting to know Lucy’s girlfriend was a great idea and did not want to miss the opportunity, but due to Minerva’s busy schedule with S-Class jobs she rarely had time, except today. They spent the entire day shopping, talking and being typical girls, Anna had no issues but eventually she began to tire, looking to the two girls she saw how happy they were so she continued on, taking breaks whenever she could, the day would go by fast. Or so she thought. How could she have known that Minerva was a shopping enthusiast? She went into every store and tried on every article of clothing that caught her eye. 

Yet she did not know that the other two were just as exhausted, Lucy practically having to drag and carry an exhausted and unaware Anna around, and Minerva who had to act excited about every store they saw, even having to waste time trying clothes on and contemplate said outfit in the mirror until she saw any hint of Anna wanting to get up and head home by herself. 

Although they knew Anna would never just walk out on an agreed arrangement—she had too much of a heart— yet they felt guilty for having to make her suffer. She probably wouldn't be able to enjoy her party as much, or she would have to sit for it all. 

Yet nonetheless they were just as excited to see the house, just down the street, as Anna was.

~~

The door opened to reveal two figures, that of Lucy and the other of Minerva. All three were staring as the two girls walked in and moved out of the way to present the birthday girl, Minerva and Lucy walking forward the turning around as they all shouted “Surprise!!” Anna’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth open in awe, then a pleased smile graced her features.

“Thank you, you are all so kind.”

Lucy smiled brightly, excitedly stating “It was all Eileen’s idea! She wanted you to have a birthday you could never forget!” The four girls moved out of the way, clearing a path for the two women. Anna looked up keeping the smile the entire time, locking eyes with her girlfriend who had an anomored look in her eyes, yet something was off about them…

They walked up and embraced each other, Anna pushed away looking at Eileen and noticing a worried look in her eyes, yet before she could address it Eileen leaned in to lock their lips in a chaste kiss. 

Lucy soon interrupted them “Okay enough, lovebirds! We have a party to throw. Mira come help me with the presents” And Mira did as told walking up and picking through the small pile, soon landing on a tiny wrapped box, she picked it up and handed it to Lucy, who gave it to Minerva, then to Erza, then winking as she gave it to her mom. Eileen gulped as she grabbed it, turning to face the calm yet tired love of her life. “Here, I bought you those earrings you have been eyeing recently” she was trying to hide her shaking voice and for the time being, she was doing a mediocre job.

Anna stared down, hiding her disappointed look ‘yes earrings…’ she removed the thin paper with time and delicacy, not knowing how agonizing it was for Eileen. She opened it and her eyes widened in absolute shock, instead of two earrings, there held ONE RING. She heard shuffling in front of her and looked to the source, Eileen had kneeled, one knee up and the other planted on the ground and she grabbed Anna’s hand that held the box. Anna’s breath hitched, her heart in her throat, and tears building up ‘Was this really happening?’

Eileen took a deep breath, Mira’s words running through her head ‘You shouldn’t let a moment of fear ruin a lifetime of happiness’ and soon she spoke her life changing words “From our first meeting I knew it was you, during a time when everyone hated me you showed me kindness, you taught me mercy. When I was at my lowest point, when I could not even love myself, you were there, you took on the power to love me, you stood by my side and had my back, you healed my wounds. You were a reason to continue on when I did not even dare to look forward. But now when I look forward, all I can see is you. I gave you many reasons to leave, yet you always stayed, and I hope you continue to do so. Anna Heartfilia, my one and only true love, will you marry me?” Her heart thumped thunderously against her chest, so many thoughts and emotions running through her mind, adrenaline coursing through her veins, her hands slightly shaking as she awaited Anna’s response.

Anna could only stare at Eileen, not sure what to make of this, this was another dream, another taunting dream that Eileen loved her as much as she did, that Eileen would really want to spend every waking breath with her until she draws her last one. She stayed silent wondering when she would wake up, once hearing Minerva clear her throat she looked around, noticing the girls once again. ‘T-this is real?...This is real?!’ she returned her attention to the proposing woman, Eileen not bothering to hide her nervous yet hopeful glance. Anna opened her mouth then closed it, her throat unexpectedly dry. Contrary to that her eyes soon watered and she began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. Managing to look at the blurred Eileen through her tears, she nodded vigorously “Y-yes!” Everyone sighed, Anna had not noticed the tension until now, Eileen whose eyes were wide also began to tear up. Eileen stood and pulled the ring out, placing it on Anna’s left hand, then pulling her forward to kiss her. Both their lips intertwined, Eileen’s arms around Anna’s lower back and Anna placing her hand on Eileen’s cheeks not caring that her hands were getting damp.

Everyone clapped and cheered, this time Erza speaking “Now let us celebrate with some cake!”

~~

After a while of enjoying the small company, Lucy got a call, upon looking at who it was she answered, which meant she was now video chatting with Natsu.

“How she holding up?” Natsu asked worriedly about Anna.

Lucy smiled “She’s fine, she’s just having a hard time recognizing that this is reality, she thinks it’s just some dream.” 

Natsu’s worried expression faded into a big cheeky smile “That’s great, when I see her I’m going to congratulate her!” 

Lucy looked more serious as she apologized “Yeah I’m sorry you couldn’t come-” 

Natsu cut her off “It’s ok Luce, Eileen said she just wanted close friends and family. It’s not like we won’t be able to see her later”

Lucy raised a brow “We?” soon as she asked Wendy, Rogue, Gajeel and Sting popped onto the screen. “Oh hi guys!” Some responded and others or rather just Gajeel grunted.

Natsu continued to talk “And it's not like we won't see her at the wedding” Lucy thought about it, Eileen might not want them at the ceremony but since they were close with Anna she might convince Eileen to let them go.

Lucy just laughed nervously, “Let’s not focus on the ceremony yet, just let them enjoy their time for now…” Everyone just agreed and after exchanging more words they hung up, and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

Minerva walked into the little hallway Lucy was in “Who was that?” 

Lucy felt Minerva walk up hugging her from behind, soon burying her nose into the crook of her neck. “Just Natsu, he wanted to know how Anna was feeling after the proposal. That type of life changing question is overwhelming.” 

Minerva moved her head up placing kisses on her neck and towards her jaw, speaking between every few “It is overwhelming for everyone, my love. But some people are better at hiding it, you know Eileen is having a hard time too, she’s just trying to set a good example for Anna and us” 

Lucy just laughed, turning in her girlfriend’s arms so they were now face to face, “You’re right…” she trailed off yet wanting to say so much more.

Minerva noticed that she was in deep thought about something and spoke up “Let’s go and enjoy time with Eileen and Anna, we might not see them for a while” 

Lucy blushed at that “Minerva! The honeymoon isn’t till after!” Minerva giggled bringing her girlfriend out of the darkness of the hallway to the light of the little celebration.  

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a headstart” she shrugged. 

~~ 

Hours passed and everyone had left, leaving the two women to truly speak. Eileen was brushing out her long red locks and Anna was sitting in bed, blanket draped over her lap, book in hand. Eileen soon spoke “This is our first night engaged” she smirked. 

Anna placed her book down and smiled “Oh my I wonder how it’s going to be when we are married” she sarcastically stated. 

Eileen stood up and walked up to the bed, sitting on it, leaning towards Anna “So much is going to change, you will be mine and I yours” she whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Anna’s back.

“I do not need a ring to prove my love to you” Anna whispered in return.

Eileen moved so they were face to face and their lips brushing as she spoke “You do not need to prove anything to me, but to the world” 

Eileen went to push Anna back, but she stopped her making Eileen confused “Not until AFTER the wedding” Eileen frowned and Anna smirked, yet she knew that was going to be hard even for her. “Also I am exhausted from today.” Eileen understood, and prepared her side of the bed, getting under the covers, and cuddling behind Anna. There was something running through her head, so she turned her body to face her fiancée “When you proposed you said that despite yourself giving me reasons to leave I stayed, there was something I never told you”

Eileen furrowed her brows in confusion, brown hues becoming more serious. 

Anna continued “Yes you make mistakes and you learn from them, but you should know that I never fell in love with any of your perfections yet with every flaw” 

Eileen smiled “You have made me the happiest woman alive, I hope you know that”

Anna smiled a tear slipping yet not caring “I love you.” They leaned in and kissed, when they pulled back Eileen spoke in a soft whisper, unlike her previous seductive one.

“I love you too” 

 


End file.
